


What's One More Sin to a Sinner?

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Charlie's mental health is questionable, F/M, Uncle/Niece Incest, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: When Charlie survives Drexel's mission, he finds another way to punish Miles.
Relationships: Charlie Matheson/Miles Matheson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	What's One More Sin to a Sinner?

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for the yearly Christmas dump of google docs into a dead fandom. Enjoy.

When Charlie appears at the front gates, torn dress, blood spattered over her exposed skin, and tears staining her face, Drexel's guards haul her into the house and shove her in a bedroom. 

When Drexel appears, a few scant moments later, he’s in absolute disbelief, circling her shaking body in delight as he contemplates his next move. 

An idea strikes him and he nearly claps with glee. Miles ruined his life and he needs to return that favor. Since the girl didn’t die, he’ll accomplish it another way.

* * *

When the door swings open, Aaron jumps to his feet as Miles stays where he’s at, slumped in the chair next to the balcony doors, the life sucked out of him. 

“Is-Is it over? Is she-Is she dead?” Aaron asks the man standing in front of him. 

Rubbing his hands together, Drexel leans forward. “Nope!” he replies, popping the p. “Turns out your little princess was smarter than I anticipated.”

Looking at Miles in alarm, Aaron turns back to Drexel. “What? What does that mean?”

“Your princess just turned up on my doorstep all covered in blood,” Drexel announces with a smirk as Miles head shoots up with hope shining in his eyes. 

“She’s here? Where?” Miles demands pushing to his feet, taking a step towards the door. 

“Woah! Woah! Hold on there General,” Drexel says, placing a hand in the middle of his chest. “We’re not finished yet. I seem to remember that I gave you money for her burial expenses and I expect to get my money’s worth out of you.”

“Here!” Aaron exclaims, picking up the pouch from the nearby dresser. “Here’s your money! Take it!” 

“Uh uh,” Drexel purrs, eyes narrowing as he takes a step towards Miles. “I want something else in return.”

“What the hell, man! We’ve done _everything_ you’ve asked!” Aaron cries in frustration as he throws his hands in the air. 

“I want more,” Drexel shrugs. 

“What?” Miles asks, crossing his arms and widening his stance as he braces himself for whatever shitshow Drexel has cooked up. He knows it’s the only way he’ll Charlie back. “What do you want?”

Drexel grins at that with a tilt of his head. “I want a show.”

“A show?” Aaron asks in confusion as Miles and Drexel eye each other. 

“Your little princess with every single one of my men, or, one of you,” Drexel replies pertly, pointing a finger at each of them.

“You son of a bitch!” Miles roars, grabbing the man around the throat as Drexel's men pull their guns, getting him to back off. 

Rubbing his throat, Drexel continued. “Oh, and the most important part? I get to watch.”

Miles strides over to the patio doors in anger as Aaron bends over, hands on knees trying not to throw up. “You want one of us - to - with Charlie?” 

“That or all of my men get a turn. What’s it gonna be?” 

“And then we can leave?” Miles grinds out as he turns back to face the asshole. 

Drexel smiles. “Whoever doesn’t participate can get all your things, including Latina Barbie, loaded up in your wagon. Promise,” he smirks holding out his pinky.

“Can you give us a moment?” Miles asks, looking over at Aaron. 

“Sure. Take your time. I’ll just go wait with her,” Drexel whispers near Miles ear. 

Once Drexel and his men leave the room, Miles runs a hand through his hair as he turns to Aaron.

“Aaron…”

As Aaron stretches to his full height, he looks at Miles. “He can’t be serious.”

“Oh, he’s deadly serious. We do this or he'll-he'll...”

“Miles, I can’t …” Aaron trails off again, his face turning red. 

Miles takes in a deep breath. “I’ll take care of it.”

“But Miles!”

“Damn it, Aaron! I don’t have a choice!” Miles yells at the other man before reigning back in his anger. This is no one’s fault but his own. “Just do what he says. Get our shit and get Nora and be ready to go.”

“Yeah, okay,” Aaron replies softly as Miles covers his face with his hands and then pulls at his hair. With a deep breath and a nod to himself, he opens the door and steps out into the hall. A moment later, several men enter the room and haul Nora up between them as Aaron gathers all their packs.

* * *

Following a guard down the hall, Miles enters the room that the man indicates, finding Charlie sitting on a bench at the end of the bed staring straight ahead. 

When he says her name, her head shoots up and she’s in his arms in a heartbeat, sobbing as she clings to him. 

“Oh, how very touching,” Drexel breathes out dramatically as he shuts the door behind him. “Are you going to tell her or should I?” 

“Tell me what?” Charlie sniffles, pulling just far enough away from Miles so she can see his face. 

Miles can’t meet her eyes and she watches as his tongue darts out to moisten his lips. 

Drexel claps his hands in the silence. “Well see, the problem is that I had already paid your uncle for your funeral and what not and now that you’re not dead I need to be repaid.” 

Charlie’s forehead furrows as she looks between the two men and understanding suddenly dawns on her. This is a game and she and Miles as the pawns. “Wha-What do we have to do?” she asks, her voice loud in the quiet of the room. 

“I’m so glad you asked,” Drexel replies with a giggle, looking between the two of them with unmitigated glee. “I want a show. You know how it is, seeing the same old tail, day in and day out. I’m just glad that Miles here decided to be the one and not your chubby friend. Nobody wants to see that,” he shudders. “So, whenever you’re ready,” he says, waving his hand grandly at the bed as he shuffles over to a chair that’s been strategically placed and settles in. 

“Miles?” Charlie asks, her voice trembling. 

Miles lets out the breath he’s been holding and guides her over towards the dresser where a bowl of fresh water sits. Dipping a rag in the cool water, he wrings it out and begins to clean the blood from her face and arms. 

“I’m sorry, Charlie. We should have never come here,” Miles says quietly as he cleans the blood off her face, his lips pursed as he gathers his courage to ask what he needs to. “Have you ever been with anyone, Charlie?”

Looking into his eyes, Charlie suddenly understands what's about to happen. “On-once,” she whispers, her face flaming and eyes falling to focus on where he's rubbing her hand with his thumb. 

Taking one last swipe with the rag, Miles tosses it into the bowl of water. “It’s just me and you okay? Don’t worry about anyone else.”

Releasing a shuddering breath, Charlie meets his eyes once again and gives a small nod. 

“Good girl,” Miles whispers, taking her hand and pulling her towards the bed.

“Finally!” Drexel drawls with impatience. “I am not impressed so far.”

Miles reaches out to turn Charlie’s eyes back towards his. Smoothing a hand over her shoulder and down her arm, he slows his breathing. He needs to be calm for Charlie. He needs to make sure this is good for her. To make this as good of a memory as it can be for her. 

“Ignore him,” Miles whispers, pulling her close as he wraps an arm around her waist. Lifting her chin up with his other hand, he leans down to press his lips against hers softly before pulling away. “Just concentrate on me,” he tells her, running a hand up and down her rigid back, imploring her with his eyes to relax. 

With a tiny nod, he feels the tension in her release with a sigh. “That a girl,” Miles says, bending down to press his lips against hers once again, licking at her lips softly, encouraging her to open for him. 

  
  


Closing her eyes, Charlie relaxes in his grip, and leans into him as his tongue caresses her own. When her hand comes up to rest on his back, Miles pulls her even closer, his hand stroking her rib cage as his thumb teases the soft underside of her breast. 

“Keep your eyes closed and focus on me,” he whispers, breaking the kiss as he fists his hands in the stretchy lace of the dress and hikes it up to her waist even as he sets her down on the bed, exposing her course honey curls. 

Kneeling in front of her, Miles, presses his mouth against her knee causing a shiver to run up her spine as he places her foot on his knee to remove a strappy heel. Placing her foot back on the ground, he repeats the process with the opposite leg. Spreading her open even further, he inhales her scent as he shuffles closer towards her, cupping one cheek as he leans in, raining kisses along her jaw, making a path to her mouth where he kisses her slowly with small kisses, designed to make her relax. 

He smiles to himself when she leans into him and he reaches out, pulling the dress up and over her head, her pert, perfect breasts staring him in the face. Reaching out, he cups them, sucking a rosy-tipped nipple into his mouth. 

Charlie gasps, her head falling back as the sucking sensation shoots straight to her cunt and has her arching her back as his mouth moves to her other breast, licking and sucking. When he reaches down and scratches his blunt nails lightly down the curve of her hip, she jerks at the combined sensation. 

Bringing his hand around to her inner thigh, he groans at how wet she is when he runs his fingers up and down her slit, coating his fingers with her moisture before sinking two fingers inside of her, causing her to cry out nonsensically. 

She’s so tight when he scissors his fingers inside of her, he has no idea how she’s going to take him. 

Leaving her breasts, he heads south, trailing his mouth over her firm, taut stomach until he’s got her legs over his shoulder and she’s fallen back to her elbows on the bed. Dragging her close he buries his face in her pussy. 

Charlie’s breath goes high and desperate as he lashes his tongue against her clit, hard and firm and focused, not letting her escape the pressure. Her thighs shake on his shoulders and her hands pull at his hair, both begging and cursing him until she goes taut, contracting sharply under his mouth. 

Miles leaves her there, panting on the bed, to stand and quickly strip off his clothes. Palming his cock, places a knee beside her, urging her further up the bed. Pressing his mouth against her once again, Charlie hums at the taste of herself on his lips. He keeps her mouth busy as he presses into her body inch by inch, cataloging every gasp, moan and sigh for later, as her body accommodates him until he’s fully ensconced in her tight, wet heat. 

He holds still until she clutches at his shoulder and rolls her hips against his. Using shallow thrusts, he eases her into it. 

Soon, she’s panting beneath him, his name coming out as small little grunts escaping her lips, as she begs him to fuck her harder, not his niece but a wanton slut for his cock. 

He’ll remember it until the day he dies. 

Rolling them over, Miles grasps her hips, helping her find a rhythm that she's happy with, before reaching around and smacking her on the ass with the palm of his hand. He watches as her eyes fly open with a gasp and she looks down at him, her small breasts heaving. 

“Do it again,” she begs.

He does and she squirms, slick, wet, flesh fluttering around his cock as she rocks her hips, jerking against him. He does it a third time, and she leans forward, a hand beside his head to brace herself, sticking her tits in his face. Grasping them, he twists her nipples, before sucking at them roughly. With a gasp, her cunt tightens around his cock painfully as warm fluid coats his crotch and she sags down against him, her whole body shuddering. As the clutch of her walls loosens and he’s able to move again, he braces his feet on the bed, his hands on her ass and thrusts up into her until he comes, her still fluttering pussy milking every drop out of him.

Sinking into the bed, he’s still catching his breath when he hears heavy panting and slapping from the corner followed by a groan of satisfaction. 

At the sound, Charlie shudders and buries her head in his neck, letting him slide her to the side until his body is shielding her from Drexels eyes, even if it is a bit late for modesty. 

“We good?” Miles bites out, looking over at the man. 

“Oh yeah. We are so good,” Drexel says as he stands, tucking himself back into his pants and zipping them. “Might I just say it was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Matheson,” he says with a wink letting himself out of the room. 

It’s a little late to pretend that nothing happened, so Miles continues to lay there with Charlie in his arms, stroking her hair. 

“Are you okay?” he finally asks. 

She nods her head before finally speaking. “Yeah. You?”

“What happened in this room can stay in this room, Charlie. We don’t ever have to talk about it and we most certainly don’t have to tell anyone.”

Charlie plucked at the hair on his chest as he held her. “I just don’t want this to change anything between us,” she blinks, looking up at him. 

“It doesn’t have to mean anything unless you want it to, okay?” he assures her, pressing a kiss against her forehead. 

“Okay,” she agrees with a nod. 

Helping her off the bed, Miles gathers his clothes as Charlie slips Drexel's dress back over her head. “As soon as we’re hell and gone from this place, we’ll stop and let you change. 

“Thanks, Miles.” 

“Don’t. Don’t thank me,” he answers gruffly with a tilt of his head as he dresses. “This was my fault.”

Holding out his hand, Charlie takes it, letting him lead her out of the house and onto the wagon seat beside him as Aaron keeps watch over Nora in the back. 

“Everything, okay?” Aaron asks the two of them. 

Miles ignores him. 

Knowing there’s nothing she can do about the visible marks on her body, Charlie nods, looking back at her friend. “Everything’s fine Aaron. I just want to get out of here.”

“You and me both,” the man mutters as Miles whips the horse into motion and they drive away.

Looking back to the man beside her, Charlie knows that they enjoyed fucking too much to stay away from each other for long and she’s right. 

Anytime they have a moment alone, he’s whispering in her ear about how wrong it is and how they shouldn’t, even as he’s wrestling her pants down her hips. 

It continues right up until the second he discovers her mother is alive and for the first time since Drexel’s he can’t meet her eye and Charlie knows. 

She knows.

Once they reach Whilloughby, Charlie can’t get away fast enough, leaving them there to play house. 

But then she finds Monroe. 

And once they’re on that wagon, riding back towards the town that constitutes home these days, he touches her and she knows. 

She knows. 

And soon, Miles will know too. 


End file.
